Silent Jealousy
by a-i-mai
Summary: [Dir en Grey Guests] Lorsque l'amour déchaîne les esprits et entraîne un comportement des plus extrêmes ...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteurs** : a-i-mai et sa co-auteuse préférée Koneko  
**Base** : Dir en Grey + miyavi + Jui ( Vidoll )  
**Genre** : AU, yaoi … et pis vous verrez bien  
**Disclaimer** : Ben … 'sont pas à nous ? çç

**Déclation des auteurs .. -teuses … bref xD** :

Koneko : ano … ( elle est trop crevée pour, gomen )

a-i-mai : Je le redis, cette fic n'est pas exclusivement de moi. Il y aura des passages écrits par elle, d'autres par moi, chacune a ajouté sa touche personnelle autant par le mode d'écriture que par les idées. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez un tantinet ce 1er chapitre ( qui date xD ) de cette fic durement élaborée et toujours en cours ( mais vu mon manque d'inspiration, euh .. hahem ). J'abrège. Bonne lecture.

**Silent Jealousy**

Chapitre 1

C'était une nuit claire, éclairée par une lune magnifique et des étoiles scintillantes. Caché derrière les buissons du square, le brun observait le jeune homme dont il ne voyait maintenant plus que l'ombre sur les murs de l'immeuble. Avançant lentement, glissant silencieusement, presque légèrement dans la lourdeur de l'air.

- Bonsoir

Cette voix. Il ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage mais ne la devinait que trop bien. Parlait-il seul ?

- Toi ? Une autre voix, féminine, aiguë, laissant transparaître la surprise de la jeune femme.  
- Oui ... moi.

Si doucereuse ... un objet pointu au dessus de sa tête. Un cri strident, déchirant. Un corps tombant sur le sol, puis le silence  
de nouveau. Avec horreur, il vit l'homme se pencher pour se relever aussitôt, portant ses doigts à son nez. Il sut qu'il sentait l'odeur du sang. Le sang de la jeune femme ... il pouvait imaginer les yeux exorbités ... et ce rire ! Ce rire ! Si heureux, si ... Par pitié ... non ...

----

Trop c'en était trop pour lui, il en avait trop vu ... Pris de panique, il se mit à courir, sans réfléchir, ses pas le menant directement chez lui. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, qu'il avait montés quatre à quatre, il s'arrêta net ... Il devait se calmer, oui, un peu de calme, et arrêter de se repasser cette horrible scène qu'il avait vue quelques minutes auparavant. Il se sentait mal, sa tête tournait et il avait si chaud.

Alarmé par le bruit de pas précipités dans les escaliers, il se jeta sur la porte. Si c'était lui, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il partait trop de fois sans le prévenir, et restant à la maison, il se faisait un sang d'encre. Il ouvrit la porte et sa colère partit très vite lorsqu'il vit son ami, pâle et plein de sueur.

- Miya ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tout tournait très vite, et il voyait tout flou

- Non ...non...

Et le brun s'effondra dans les bras de son ami.

- NON ! Kyo sursauta et s'assit dans son lit, tremblant de tout son corps. Il avait horriblement froid .. Ce n'était rien, juste un cauchemar, il en faisait si souvent ces derniers temps. Rassuré, il se rallongea sur le lit, posant ses mains sous sa tête ... Oui juste un cauchemar, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas capable de faire ça, non, pas lui.

----

_Non … pas encore, ne me poses plus de questions, je n'en peux plus de te crier des réponses, pas ce soir ... demain, autant que tu voudras, je t'en supplie, laisse moi, laisse moi !_  
Et pourtant ... il s'approcha lentement de l'homme assis sur le divan, en face de lui, les deux bras étendus sur le dossier, le regardant les yeux brillants.

- Pourquoi est ce que t'as voulu que je rentre immédiatement ?  
- Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu t'en vas trop loin.

_Et toi, tu sais très bien que je déteste que tu emploies ce ton mielleux avec moi. Cela ne laisse que prévoir ce qui va suivre par la suite, comme d'habitude._ Il garda cette réplique pour lui et se posa lourdement sur un fauteuil.

- Serais tu devenu muet ? Poor boy, poor, poor sexy boy …

Ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux, il repoussait toujours ce moment où ils se retrouveraient dans la pénombre fraîche de leur chambre, comme l'autre l'aimait. Il ne résistait jamais. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il croisa ses longues jambes moulées dans un pantalon de cuir un peu trop ajusté, et planta un regard brûlant dans celui de son compagnon, lequel reprit la parole :

- Déshabille toi et vas m'attendre dans la chambre, Totchi.

----

- Non, arrête, s'il te plait !  
- Koi, moi, j'ai envie !

Le soulevant, il traversa le couloir en couvrant son cou de baisers. Il le conduisit dans la chambre, et le coucha sur le lit. L'autre avait arrêté de gesticuler et fixait le grand aux cheveux rouges. En vérité, il en avait envie, mais non, c'était pas le moment.

- Die …  
- Ca veut dire quoi ce regard, hein ? Murmura Die en se couchant sur son koibito. Il commençait déja à lui déboutonner sa chemise et le petit en dessous de lui poussait de petits gémissements tandis que Die caressait la peau douce de son torse. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, il ressemblait à un ange. Oui, c'était bien son ange, rien qu'à lui …  
Revenant a la réalité, il s'aperçut qu'il était torse nu et que ses mains étaient plongé dans la longue chevelure de son partenaire. Non pas maintenant. Il retira doucement les mains de ses cheveux et essaya de le repousser. Étonné de sa réaction, Die cessa de lui embrasser le bas ventre et posa sa tête sur son torse en le serrant dans ses bras le plus fort possible pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Je t'en prie mon koi

En guise de réponse, celui ci tenta de le repousser une deuxième fois, mais il ne pouvait bouger. Sentant l'infériorité de son amant, Die s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, les bloquant, et commença a détacher sa ceinture, puis son pantalon. L'autre s'assit et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai dit non, bordel. Dit il sèchement

Profitant de l'effet que ça avait causé à son partenaire ,il se releva difficilement et mit sa chemise en sortant de la chambre. Die ne comprenait vraiment pas. Qu'avait il? Il ne l'avait jamais repoussé, non, jamais. Parfois, il disait qu'il n'avait pas envie, mais une fois dans ses bras il s'abandonnait, se laissait faire et puis répondait, et même lui qui réclamait, qui en voulait toujours plus, mais là, que lui arrivait il ? Die se leva, parcourut le couloir et s'arrêta. Il était en train de mettre ses chaussures.

- Tu vas où ?  
- Ca te regarde ? Je suis libre d'aller où je veux, je ne t'appartiens pas Daisuke !

Ces paroles étaient sorties plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Non, il n'avait pas voulu pas le blesser, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Pour se faire pardonner il prit le plus grand dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, puis recula.

- Désolé je ne vou..

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, Die avait enroulé ses longs bras autour de sa taille et s'était emparé de sa bouche. Son baiser était profond et très doux. L'autre recula encore une fois,

- Non Die, non.

Il l'aimait et il le savait, il s'avait aussi qu'il lui avait fait du mal en le repoussant et ce baiser en était trop pour lui. Il allait craquer alors qu'il ne devait pas.  
Die le reprit quand même dans ses bras, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il voulait pas que son koi le repousse alors il attendit que celui-ci fasse le premier pas. Ce qu'il fit en l'embrassant, leurs langues jouant aux mêmes jeux. Puis, à grand regret, il s'écarta, baissa la tête, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Pardon… Dit il en sortant. Il ferma la porte sans même le regarder.

_Shinya ..._ Les larmes aux yeux, Die resta là un long moment, espérant qu'il revienne. Puis complètement perturbé, il alla se coucher dans leur lit, sentant la place vide à coté de lui ...

* * *

**A SUIVRE ...  
**

Vous avez fait le plein de tomates ? Nan parce que c'est le moment là xD  
Les review seront les bienvenue.  
Voilà voilà !

a-i-mai et Koneko

Chapitre 2 à venir très prochainement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteurs** : a-i-mai et Koneko  
**Base **: Dir en Grey + miyavi + Jui ( Vidoll )  
**Genre** : AU, yaoi …  
**Disclaimer** : Ben … 'sont pas à nous ? çç

**Commentaires** : Ca prend du temps d'imaginer tout ça … Perso j'suis toujours pas satisfaite, mais ça, c'est normal --''Je sais pas pour Koneko parce que là elle est partie. J'me rappelle même plus quand est-ce qu'on l'a écrit, ce chapitre. Genre avril, mai. J'essayerai de pas poster les autres chapitres trop vite, mais le 6e est presque prêt et un bon bout du 7e est écrit. ( Oui, c'est pas logique, et alors ? xD ) Et gomen s'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, j'commence à faire une overdose de ce chapitre là.  
Et SURTOUT ne vous demandez pas le pourquoi du comment de la présence de certains perso ( enfin, surtout une -- ).  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Silent Jealousy**

Chapitre 2 

- miya ? miyavi ! Réveille toi !

Franchement inquiet, Jui ne cessait d'appeler son amant, qu'il avait du transporter tant bien que mal dans leur chambre, après son évanouissement, il y a de cela 10 bonnes minutes.  
Il avait usé bon nombre de moyens pour le réanimer, en vain. Le brun semblait plongé en plein coma.  
Son teint pâle tranchait avec ses cheveux sombres, et le gamin regorgeant d'énergie qu'il connaissait lui semblait si faible … Jui caressa doucement sa joue. Il s'en voudrait de lui faire ça mais … tant pis, aux grands maux, les grandes remèdes. Il le gifla. Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux, mais ce n'était pas de la surprise que Jui pouvait lire dans son regard … mais de la terreur.  
- miya ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
Il ne répondait pas, et Jui se demandait si il l'écoutait, si il l'avait entendu …. non il ne pensait pas. Son regard était voilé, ses yeux rouges étaient fixés sur le plafond. Il se pencha sur lui pour capter son attention. miyavi clignât des yeux plusieurs fois, puis planta son regard dans celui de son amant.  
- Non …  
Puis il se mit à pleurer. Ne sachant quoi faire pour l'aider à part le prendre dans ses bras, Jui resta là un bon moment, le visage enfoncé dans le cou de l'autre qui continuait de pleurer, tremblant de tout son corps …  
Agité de sanglots violents et incontrôlables, complètement paniqué, miyavi s'accrochait à Jui de toute ses forces, lequel ressentait son chagrin et son désespoir en toute impuissance, sans même en connaître la cause. Il sentait son souffle précipité effleurer son cou, de vagues suppliques, des gémissements. Ne sachant que faire pour le calmer, il essaya de lui parler, de le réconforter comme il le pouvait, caressant son dos de ses mains, se voulant apaisant. miyavi était en état de choc et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en tirer. Il resta donc là, à serrer miyavi dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus la force de pleurer. Sa respiration reprit peu à peu un rythme normal, et Jui su que la crise était passée. Il le rallongea, et le voyant s'endormir, renonça à lui poser les questions qui le tiraillaient l'esprit. Lui caressant tendrement une joue humide de larmes de son pouce, les essuyant, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

_Qu'est ce qu'on t'as fait mon pauvre ange ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un tel état ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne veux tu rien me dire ?_

**xXx**

- Ce que vous avez provoqué est tout à fait inadmissible ! Cria le proviseur, tapant dans ses mains pour se donner un air supérieur face au deux jeunes garçon après qui il était très en colère.  
Les deux appartenaient aux deux clans opposés du lycée, et avaient provoqué une bagarre, pour un regard de travers ou quelque chose sans importance. Le proviseur, étant arrivé avant que cela prenne de l'ampleur, avait réussi a séparer tant bien que mal ces deux là et les avait emmené directement dans son bureau. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bronchait, regardant l'homme qui se trouvait en face.  
- Tout à fait intolérable, je ne vais pas laisser passer ça ! Niimura, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous surprends dans ce genre de situation et je vais tenir au courant vos parents, quant à vous que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais vous m'avez entendu ? Reprit le proviseur, sa voix allant crescendo.

Aucun des deux n'avait bougé, comme s'ils étaient totalement indifférents aux paroles qu'hurlait le dirigeant de l'établissement.

- Pour votre mauvaise conduite, vous allez tous les deux venir en colle tout les soirs, durant un mois, que cela vous serve de leçon. Conclut-il .

Sortant du bureau Kyo darda sur miyavi son regard le plus meurtrier et siffla entre ses dents " Tu vas le regretter, crois moi "

**xXx **

**-** K'so, j'en ai marre de nettoyer ces foutues tables ! Et en plus il faut que j'me coltine l'autre abruti pendant encore deux semaines ! Kyo lança habilement l'éponge qu'il avait en main dans le seau et se laissa tomber par terre.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il m'veux, le nain ? Que j'lui refasse la dentition à coups de seaux dans la tronche ! Surplombant aisément ledit nain, qu'il soit assis ou debout, miyavi essayait tant bien que mal de contenir ses nerfs. Etre collé tout un mois à cause de ce môme était une chose, mais être obligé de rester avec lui 2h par jour était à la limite du supportable !  
- Oh, petit miyavi se met en colère, comme c'est mignon ! Kyo éclata franchement de rire, se leva, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. Moi j'me barre, démerde toi !

Il sortit.

_J'vais l'frapper, j'vais l'frapper … _ Passant sa rage sur cette pauvre éponge, il se mit à réfléchir sur la raison qui les avait poussée, Kyo et lui, à se haïr. Ayumi-chan …Elle était si jolie, convoitée par la moitié des mecs du lycée … L'amie de Kyo aussi.

Mais elle l'avait choisi, lui, en dépit d'un Kyo qui se consumait d'amour pour elle depuis des années. _K'so, c'est trop con ! On était presque amis à l'époque !'_ Il avait beau être colérique, borné, arrogant, bref, insupportable, il n'en était pas moins attachant. Et depuis, Kyo lui en voulait. Chacun avait désormais ses amis, qui, par principe, se haïssait aussi. Il en avait marre. La situation devenait de plus en plus ridicule. _ On a peut-être loupé des choses …_Sortant de la salle en courant, miyavi rattrapa Kyo à l'entrée du lycée. Il savait que l'autre allait se moquer de lui, mais tant pis. Il l'interpella.  
- Kyo, attends !Surpris, celui ci s'arrêta net. _Qu'est ce qu'il me veux lui ?_, Il se retourna et regarda Miyavi qui l'avait vite rattrapé. Ne sachant quoi dire il le regardait et regrettait même de l'avoir interpellé.  
Perdant patience Kyo rompit le silence.  
- Quoi ?  
_Allez vas y lance toi tu n'as rien à perdre ! _Se persuadant, miyavi respira à fond et reprit.  
- Ano ... tu ne trouves pas que... qu'on est ... débiles de se faire la gueule pour une histoire sans intérêt ?  
Kyo resta quelques secondes sans réaction, puis explosa de rire, un rire méchant, foudroyant du regard son adversaire, puis d'un seul coup il arrêta et annonça sèchement  
- C'est toi le débile miyavi, de croire qu'on pourrait se parler ! Tu n'es ... rien pour moi ! Tu m'apporterais rien !  
_Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée… _miyavi ne chercha pas à se défendre, sachant que quoi qu'il puisse dire Kyo l'aurait blessé. Il fit demi tour.  
- Tu fuis miyavi ! Tu as peur ? Et il reprit à nouveau son rire, si cruel, qui donnerait la chair de poule à qui l'entendrait, même son adversaire.

Depuis combien de temps ne se parlaient-ils plus ? Bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ca faisait bien dix jours de ça qu'il avait essayé de parler à Kyo, de faire la paix, mais celui ci ne voyait pas ça de la même manière, après s'être moqué de lui, il ne lui parlait plus du tout. Mais son regard en disait tant. miyavi ne pouvait même plus le défier, baissant la tête sans cesse. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, lui assez fier qui défiait tout le monde.  
Ils étaient tout les deux en train de balayer un des grands couloirs du lycée, dos à dos. L'envie de se retourner et de regarder le plus petit prit soudain miyavi. Ce qu'il fit, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kyo soit lui aussi tourné face à lui, le fixant. Surpris, Kyo baissa la tête, mais très vite il reprit ses esprits.

- T'en as marre de faire le ménage Cendrillon ? Allons reprends vite le proviseur va te gronder !  
_Ne lâche pas son regard, ne baisse la tête, il est humain il doit bien avoir un point faible !_  
- C'est vraiment gamin de se faire du mal pour une fille ! Murmura miyavi sans quitter des yeux le petit qui s'approcha.  
- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Tu es un gamin ? Oh que oui mais ça tout le monde le sait !  
- Non j'ai dis que NOUS avons un comportement pourri ! Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on se déteste au fait ? Tenta miyavi  
- Je te déteste parce que tu es un pauvre type qui n'a aucun intérêt, aucun ! Tu es connu dans ce lycée parce que tu es MON rival et pour aucune autre raison ! Et puis tu parles d'un rival ... Kyo se mit à rire sous le nez de miyavi qui sentait la haine monter en lui.  
- Tu crois que c'est la popularité qui m'intéresse au fond ? Tu es superficiel au plus au point Kyo, c'est toi le pauvre type. T'es tombé sous le charme d'une fille qui embobine tout les mecs du lycée, moi le premier, mais avec toi la différence c'est que tu savais vraiment à quel point elle était mauvaise. T'en trouves une de raison potable de m'en vouloir ?

Les larmes aux yeux, miyavi partit en courant. Il ne put voir la réaction de Kyo qui resta la quelques temps sans bouger, bouche bée, puis de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

**_(Plus tard ..._****  
**

- Moshi moshi ... Murmura miyavi, coupé dans son sommeil. Il se pencha pour regarder son réveil. 3h. Qui pouvait donc l'appeler si tôt ? Personne ne répondait . Il était sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'il entendit un voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement  
- miyavi-kun ... excuse moi …

**xXx**

miyavi ouvrit les yeux, une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage.  
Il avait donc rêvé ? C'était si réel … Comme s'il revivait cette scène une seconde fois. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains.  
Kyo et lui avaient enfin pu rattraper le temps perdu, après quelques jours où s'étaient mêlés un curieux sentiment de gêne, de curiosité de l'autre, en passant par les excuses et les explications. Ils s'étaient trouvés stupides, même s'il ne s'était pas fait d'illusions. Kyo lui en avait toujours voulu. Mais au moins, il gardait ce sentiment en lui, et avait enterré la hache de guerre. Ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensembles, malgré leur évidente différence de caractère, et ne se cachaient rien. Et depuis, grâce à lui, Kyo n'avait plus jamais terrorisé quiconque volontairement. Pour lui, Kyo avait été un ami, un frère. Pour Kyo … il ne savait pas ce qu'il représentait. Hier comme aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui, encore moins.  
La vie les avait éloignés … c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.  
Et miyavi ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes.

**xXx**

_Où te caches-tu ? Hein ?  
Tu veux me fuir encore ? Tu ne veux plus me voir ?  
Je te retrouverai ... Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai !  
Et seulement, là ...  
_

* * *

** A SUIVRE …**

J'espère m'être améliorée dans la présentation ...  
C'est pas un site qui va me résister, naméo  
xD

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

Hikari : J't'ai dit … _Silent Jealousy_, ou l'art d'embrouiller les lecteurs xD Le Die/Shinya, c'est classique, mais c'est tellement bien. C'est comme le Toshiya/Kaoru hein. ( o ) J'espère que tu as aimé ce 2e chapitre. Bisous 3 

Yumi-Ichigo : Ouais, le _Poor, poor sexy boy_ … c'est mythique '' J'étais toute contente moi.  
Kisu !

FeeNeante : Merci beaucoup J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteurs** : a-i-mai & Koneko  
**Base** : Dir en grey + miyavi + Jui ( Vidoll )  
**Genre** : AU, yaoi ...  
**Disclaimer** : --'

**Commentaires** : 3e chapitre ! En ce moment je me fais héberger par Koneko alors je n'sais pas si je pourrais finir le chapitre 6 ... C'pour ça que je mets le 3e quand même, cette fic n'allait pas rester 3 semaines sans être mise à jour. J'essayerai de trouver du temps, promis.  
Dans ce chapitre, toujours autant de méli-mélo, un mélange de temps présent ( pas comme l'émission --' ) et de souvenirs. En espérent que ça reste un chouya compréhensible ...  
Bonne lecture.

...**  
**

**Silent Jealousy  
Chapitre 3**

...**  
**

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Die tout sourire alors que son doigt était encore sur la sonnette.

- Tadaima, grommela Shinya en entrant.  
- Okaeri Shin-chan ! S'exclama Die, qui se retenait visiblement pour ne pas embrasser de suite son koibito, et ne s'en privant pas dès qu'il eut retiré ses chaussures.

Shinya s'arracha au baiser.

- Die ..

Lequel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et se ré-empara de sa boucheShinya se laissa embrasser sans franchement répondre à la langue taquine de Die. Au bout de quelques minutes il commença à se faire plus insistant, glissant ses mains sous sa fine chemise, allant et venant contre son ventre. Il le poussa contre le mur, resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Die !

Die laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, murmura le prénom de son amant et vint lui mordiller le cou.

- Tu m'as manqué … pourquoi tu m'as laissé si longtemps ?

Shinya perdit patience.

- Lâche moi Daisuke ! Il n'attendit pas la réaction de celui ci et se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte. Die lui saisit le poignet et le regardait, ne comprenant pas.  
- Mais Shin-chan ..  
- Fous moi la paix !

Il partit rapidement dans le salon, Die sur ses pas, décrocha le téléphone et alla s'enfermer à la salle de bain.

Die restait planté devant le socle vide à coté duquel reposait un répertoire. Il le contempla deux bonnes minutes, puis le feuilleta rapidement. _Qui peut-il appeler si souvent ? Pas Sakito … ni Daisuke … Tatsurou, Shizumi…_Il passa en revue une vingtaine de contacts, sans être plus avancé. _Shinya n'a jamais porté une réelle affection à toutes ces personnes, et ça ne lui ressemble pas de passer des heures au téléphone avec quelqu'un …Shin-chan … tu as tellement changé … pourquoi ? Pourquoi es tu devenu encore plus froid, plus distant, plus réservé qu'avant ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Shin-chan …_Die soupira, et cacha sa tête dans ses mains, inspirant profondément, luttant contre les larmes qui tentaient de passer le barrage de ses paupières closes. Il ne voulait pas penser au pire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Ni même qu'il l'envisage. Et pourtant … _Shin-chan … et si jamais- _Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer et deux lèvres effleurèrent son cou. Die frissonna. Perdu dans ses pensées, sans aucune notion de temps, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Excuse moi mon amour … je n'aurais pas du m'énerver.

Die se retourna entre ses bras et lui sourit.

- C'est déjà oublié. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Je t'aime Shinya …

Il sourit à son tour.

- On efface tout et on recommence cette soirée à zéro. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Die fit couler entre ses doigts la cascade de cheveux blonds/roux de son amant et fit une petite moue contrite.

- Je veux ... juste rester avec toi.

Incapable de résister, Shinya prit la main de Die et l'entraîna vers leur chambre.

** xXx**

_Où est-il ? Aucune idée, mais maintenant qu'elle est partie, elle nous gênera plus cette saleté... Il faut que je le trouve, que lui aussi comprenne ... il le faut, où qu'il soit ... et celui qui se mettra en travers de mon chemin..._

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**xXx **

_Qu'est ce qu'elle m'veut elle ?_ Son regard méchant se posa sur la jeune fille qui baissa tout de suite la tête. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le fixe, c'est pour ça qu'il ne sortait pas souvent de chez lui. Mais cette fois il y était obligé si il ne voulait pas mourir de faim. Il marchait en direction du supermarché le plus près, il accéléra le pas. _Plus vite j'irais, plus vite je serai à la maison_ . Tête baissée, il bouscula une vieille femme qui fit tomber ses sacs chargés de nourriture, sans même s'excuser il continua du même pas, mais quelque chose l'arrêta net. Il venait de Le reconnaître, Il était la, et Il marchait en sa direction.

_Je t'ai retrouvé mon mignon ..._ Et un dangereux sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage. Il fit alors demi tour et aida la vielle femme a ramasser ses courses afin de se retrouver de dos à celui qu'il venait de reconnaître. Une fois qu'il l'eut dépassé, il partit dans la même direction _Tant pis pour mes courses, je l'ai retrouvé je ne vais pas le laisser filer_. Et pendant dix bonnes minutes il le suivit toujours de loin et très discrètement. L'autre arriva au pied d'un immeuble et y entra. Il remarqua que la porte d'entrée était encore ouverte et se mit à courir pour la bloquer. Trop tard, elle venait de se refermer, et l'autre venait de dispaitre dans l'ascenseur.  
Fou de rage, il frappa les portes en hurlant.

- Reviens, tu ne peux pas me fuir éternellement !

L'echo de sa voix résonna longtemps. Il recula et scruta les fenêtres. _Attendre ... Il est seul maintenant ... il est à moi !_

Il attendait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, le regard fixé sur les fenêtres, mais aucun signe de vie. La nuit était déjà tombée et il commençait à faire froid.Un fenêtre au troisième étage s'ouvrit et il apparut enfin.

miyavi se pencha pour fermer les volets et aperçut alors un homme, immobile en bas de l'immeuble. Qui le fixait. Un frisson parcourut tout son dos ._Non… Non pas lui pitié !_ Fasciné, incapable de bouger, il soutint son regard, tentant de se persuaduer que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il n'aurait pas put savoir où il vivait ... Son amant arriva derrière lui, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et mit sa tête contre son épaule.

- Saiai no, ferme la fenêtre, il fait froid.

Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, il se glissa devant lui et ferma lui même les volets, puis la fenêtre.

Kyo resta un long moment bouche bée, étonné de voir un autre vers lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais pas des larmes de tristesse, des larmes de rage ...

**xXx **

miyavi ouvrit les yeux sur son amant qui bougeait dans son sommeil, se serrant un peu plus contre lui. C'était sans doute le grincement presque imperceptible du lit qui l'avait réveillé. Il soupira. Depuis un moment, il avait le sommeil léger et ça l'agaçait quelque peu. Agacement qui contribuait à ses insomnies … Son regard tomba sur le beau visage préoccupé près de son épaule. Son amant marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et bougea encore. miyavi passa une main dans les cheveux redevenus chatain de Jui. _Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas aller bien, koibito … toi non plus, tu ne veux rien dire, ne ?_

Il se dégagea avec précaution de l'étreinte de Jui, se leva et remit sous-vêtements, jean et t-shirt qui gisaient par terre. Ecartant les rideaux rouges sombres, il ouvrit complètement la porte-fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. L'air frais de cette fin d'été acheva de le réveiller. Il respira à pleins poumons et contempla un moment la lune avant d'abaisser son regard vers le bas de l'immeuble. Il eut un sursaut de stupeur : _il_ était toujours là, tête levée et le regard rivé sur … sur lui.

**xXx **

- Miya-chan, tu l'aimes toujours, ne ?  
- Nani ? miyavi mit sa partie en pause, reposa sa manette et lança un regard interrogateur à Kyo.  
- Elle. Kyo désigna de la tête la photo de classe de l'année précédente, toujours posée contre sa lampe de chevet.

Le regard fixé sur la photo, miyavi soupira. Au centre, la fille la plus belle de leur classe. La plus belle du lycée. La plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu. La plus manipulatrice aussi. Celle qui, après avoir déchiré leur cœur, les avait monté l'un contre l'autre.

Et pourtant …

- T'as perdu ta langue ?

Le ton moqueur surprit, blessa même Miyavi. _Pourquoi il a fallu que tu me poses cette question Kyo ? Oublie la …_

- Kyo-kun, on va pas recommencer …  
- Mais c'est TOI qui recommences ! La manette de jeu traversa la pièce et stoppa son vol contre un mur.  
Tu m'as pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse la paix et une fois que tu crois m'avoir dans ta poche, tu recommences à flirter avec cette … salope !

Il avait hurlé ces mots si fort que Miyavi en avait tremblé. _Kyo … tu me fais peur là. _

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'pre…  
- LA FERME MIYAVI !

Les yeux brillants de rage et de larmes contenues, Kyo s'empara de la photo, la déchira et lui jeta les morceaux.

- Alors ? TU L'AIMES !  
- Tu l'sais déjà non !  
- Je veux te l'entendre dire !

Kyo s'avançait lentement vers miyavi, qui s'était levé et reculait jusqu'à heurter le mur. La fureur dévastait son visage, son expression était presque … dangereuse. miyavi avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un film où le psychopathe s'apprête à tuer sa victime. Mort par strangulation. Le rire démentiel du meurtrier. C'était un très bon scénario. Un corps contre le sien, des mains puissantes serrant sa gorge. L'air avait du mal à passer, il ouvrit la bouche. Le doute et la peur se muèrent en panique.

_C'était pas un film._

- Alors ? Dis le moi, petit Miyavi ! Dis moi que tu l'aimes !

Sa prise se resserrait, miyavi posa ses mains sur les bras de Kyo et tenta de le repousser, vainement. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Il tenta de parler plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à articuler quelque chose.

- Non … Kyo ! Lâche … moi !  
- Jamais ! Je ne te laisserais jamais à elle !  
- Kyo …

**xXx**

Il détourna son regard de l'homme en bas et rentra.

_Tu te fais des films miyavi … Il a juste un air de ressemblance … Ce n'est pas lui, ce ne peut pas être lui …Comment aurait-il su où j'habite ? J'ai réussi à le repousser et à m'enfuir, et on ne s'est jamais reparlé. Il n'aurait pas pu ... Il ne m'a pas vu ... L'autre jour … Non ! Ce n'est pas lui ! _

Son corps était lourd de fatigue, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rallonger et s'endormir comme si de rien n'était.

_Je dois savoir …_

Le plus discrètement possible, il traversa la pièce, ouvrit la porte de la chambre, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à un Jui encore endormi – du moins le croyait-il -, et sortit._ Je reviens bientôt koibito._ Il mit ses chaussures, et alors qu'il abaissait la poignée de la porte d'entrée, la voix de Jui interrompit son geste et il se crispa.

- Miya-chan, où tu vas ?  
- J'ai … j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Il maudit son hésitation et se retourna face à un Jui plus qu'intrigué, qui resserrait la ceinture de son yukata en frissonnant.

- En pleine nuit ? Il est 5h du matin Miya ! Allez viens, on retourne se coucher, je suis crevé et toi aussi.  
- Vas-y. Je te rejoins dans deux minutes

Il sortit, Jui sur ses talons, lequel lui attrapa le poignet.

- Hey ! Sors pas comme ça, tu vas attraper la mort !  
- Laisse moi ! _Il _va partir !  
- Qui ça, il ? Explique moi !

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Miyavi tritura son piercing de ses dents. Il n'avait jamais parlé de _lui_, pas même l'autre nuit, lorsqu'il _l_'avait vu … Il avait fait semblant de s'endormir pour échapper aux questions. Il s'en voulait, de faire autant angoisser son amant, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et maintenant … Il se dégagea, souffla "plus tard", et dévala les escaliers, sans prêter attention aux appels de Jui. Le hall était sombre, éclairé par la lueur orangée des lampadaires. En dessous desquels devait se trouver K … non.  
Il arriva en bas de l'immeuble, posa ses mains et son front brûlants sur les portes vitrées. La fraîcheur le fit frissoner. De là, on ne voyait rien. Il n'y avait personne. Le silence était quasi total, on entendait les bruits de pas de Jui – à coup sûr – qui descendait lui aussi. Sans doute pour le raisonner. Il prit une profonde inspiration, poussa la porte et fit quelques pas dehors, regardant de tous les côtés.

Et il le vit.  
Il était là, à le fixer.  
Sans bouger.

Miyavi ne savait plus si les tremblements qui l'agitaient étaient dus à la panique ou au froid.  
Sans doute les deux.

Et il restait là.  
A le fixer.  
Sans bouger.

_ - Non … Kyo ! Lâche … moi !  
- Jamais ! Je ne te laisserai jamais à elle !_

- Non … Kyo …  
- miyavi !  
- Bonsoir, miyavi

A SUIVRE  
15.08.06  
...


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteurs** : a-i-mai & Koneko  
**Base** : Dir en grey + miyavi + Jui  
**Genre **: AU, yaoi …  
**Disclaimer** : Vous disiez ?

**Commentaire** : Un court chapitre, j'avoue. Le 5 suivra bientôt, le 6 est terminé, le 7 est en court, le 8 en projet. Ca vous va ?  
Sinon j'ai changé ma méthode de présentation des dialogues. Les tirets, ça sucks.  
Bonne lecture

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silent Jealousy  
Chapitre 4

Il était si beau. Son corps nu et frêle, sa peau claire, si douce au toucher, ses longs cheveux tombant sur ses paupières closes. Le sommeil de l'ange. Si sensible. Si agréable à contempler. Si lointain de ce qu'il laissait paraître de lui même, éveillé. Si mystérieux, si distant. Mais parfois si doux. Hypocrite peut-être. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il dormait qu'il se mettait à découvert. Inconsciemment, il dévoilait ses angoisses. Les traits crispés de son visage en étaient la preuve.  
Mais il ne ferait rien pour savoir ce qui le tracassait. Il avait le droit, voire même de bonnes raisons, de ne pas parler de lui. Même s'il avait quelques doutes … Shinya grommela dans son sommeil. Oh oui, des doutes …  
Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas penser au moment où il se retrouverait seul, une fois de plus, à pleurer. Pour l'instant, il souriait. Au moins, il rentrait toujours le soir. Ils faisaient l'amour, et il s'endormait. Et il ne dormait pas, il le contemplait. Il essayait de s'en contenter, il l'aimait. Il n'était heureux qu'avec lui. Il l'aimait au delà des doutes et de la douleur.

xXx

Deux corps enlacés, un grognement de plaisir et un cri de douleur et d'extase.

" Kaoru … ah, Kaoru ne t'arrête pas … "

Ignorant ses larmes, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais se colla un peu plus, si c'était possible, au corps au dessus de lui.

" Kaoru ! … Kaoru, je t'aime … "

xXx

Die sentit Shinya commencer à bouger dans ses bras, il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. _Déjà ? Il est déjà réveillé, non Shin-chan reste vers moi, reste dans mes bras s'il te plais_. Il resserra la prise sur son amant, profitant de ces dernières secondes, il commença à glisser ses doigts dans les doux cheveux de son amant. Puis il y noya son visage.

En réalité Shinya était réveillé depuis un bon moment, lui aussi aurait aimé rester plus longtemps dans les bras de Die, mais malgré ça il devait s'en aller. A travers ses cheveux il sentit quelque chose d'humide. _Die tu pleures ?_ Il se redressa, dévoilant le visage couvert de larmes de Die .

" Ca va ? "  
" Oui ça va Shin-chan ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... "

Non convaincu il se pencha sur l'autre pour lui voler un dernier baiser avant de se relever, puis ce fut au tour de Die qui ne se contentait pas d'un baiser si rapide, plongeant dans la bouche de son amant, se faisant le plus doux possible et agissant très lentement, parce qu'il le savait, Shinya allait partir ... Toujours à la même heure ... pourquoi ?

Il voulait le savoir, et aujourd'hui il était décidé à tout découvrir_. Mais avant laisse moi profiter de toi, mon Koi ... Laisse moi savourer ces derniers moments avant que je le sache ... Je t'aime !_

Shinya parut comprendre ce qu'il pensait, et lui laissa encore quelques minutes de plus, se laissant caresser, et en profitant de même pour toucher ce corps ferme qui se trouvait sous lui. Puis doucement il se releva et lui sourit, lui écarta une longue mèche rouge qui lui retombait sur le visage et lui glissa un " Je t'aime " avant de partir.

Die resta immobile pour lui laisser quelques secondes d'avance puis se leva, s'habilla rapidement et partit sur ses pas. Shinya devait être dans l'ascenseur donc il prit les escaliers et attendit de le voir sortir de l'immeuble pour le suivre. Il s'engagea dans une rue voisine puis il ralentit, Shinya sortit son portable, il pianota quelque chose, releva la tête puis continua, Die pas très loin derrière. Il traversa la route, se dirigeant vers une voiture, Die s'arrêta, se rapprochant du bâtiment à côté de lui pour se faire discret.

_Kamisama, Shin-chan ... j'ai peur !_

Il le vit entrer dans la voiture, côté passager, quelqu'un se jeta sur lui et il fut projeté contre la vitre. A ce moment là pour Die, le temps s'était arrêté, tous ses doutes, toutes ses craintes, étaient vrais et il ne serait plus jamais le même ... La preuve était à quelques mètres de lui, dans un voiture noire, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais était en train d'embrasser farouchement Son Koibito.

xXx

_Kaoru …  
On s'est encore fait mal ce soir …  
On a encore pleuré ce soir …  
On s'est encore dit qu'on s'aime, ce soir …  
Violence  
Amour  
Moments entrecoupés parfois de tendresse  
Et puis la violence revient, toujours._

_Il ne se passe plus une soirée sans que l'on se frappe. Fort. On se blesse, parfois. Non, souvent. Avant, je comptais les bleus sur mon corps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Maintenant, ils y sont en permanence.  
Je me souviens d'une fois où j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital parce que j'étais en sang et que je craignais que quelque chose soit cassé. Tu n'étais pas dans un meilleur état, mais tu n'avais pas voulu bouger de l'appartement. On m'avait conseillé de porter plainte. J'ai refusé. Je t'aime. Je ne te veux pas te porter un coup de plus que ceux que je te renvoie. _

_Tu ne pleures jamais devant moi, mais je t'entends parfois, lorsque tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain, même avec le bruit du jet d'eau dans la douche. Et si tes sentiments demeurent splendidement cachés derrière ce masque de fer que tu t'es forgé, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu en souffres autant que moi. _

_La tendresse, que dis-je … Des cadeaux, des promesses, des nuits formidables. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça pour te pardonner. Je suis autant à blâmer que toi. _

_Mais toi, tu es le plus fort. Et tu utilises cet atout à ton avantage. _

_C'est marrant parce que des fois tu m'accuses de trop aguicher tous ces mecs et ces filles devant lesquels je danse. De te tromper même. Laisse moi te rappeler qui m'a projeté dans ce milieu rempli de pervers pleins aux as. Moi, et quatre ou cinq autres. De toute façon, tu sais très bien que je t'appartiens. Tout ça est même devenu un jeu pour moi. Les voir me dévorer des yeux, rouler des hanches, du haut de mes platform, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres, tout en sachant qu'ils ne poseront jamais la main sur moi qu'au travers de mes vêtements. _

_Ne te plaint pas. Tu ramasses l'argent, non ? _

_Et toi seul a le droit de me prendre.  
Autant de fois que tu le souhaites, de la manière qui te convient.  
Ca ne te suffit pas ? _

_Je t'appartiens, je te dis._

_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_A suivre_

_Nothing else to say_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Auteurs, Base, Genre, Disclaimer : Comme d'hab.

Commentaire : Suite à une longue nuit d'insomnie, j'vous avoue, j'ai une méga flemme. Flemme de réécrire ce qui est censé se trouver en présentation de chapitre, flemme de relire ce chapitre et de corriger deux trois trucs. Si il y a des fautes ou des incohérences, ou même si une phrase parait étrange à lire, je ne réponds plus de rien –''  
Chapitre basé sur la relation entre Die et Shinya, une sorte de biographie, si vous voulez, essentiellement écrite par Koneko, moi j'interviens plus à la fin.

Et si le cœur vous en dit, reviewez.  
Bonne lecture.

xXx

**Silent Jealousy****  
Chapitre 5 **

xXx

Die se laissa guider par ses jambes, sa tête était ailleurs. Il revoyait sans cesse son Shinya dans les bras d'un autre. Il ne pleurait pas encore, c'était tellement dur que les larmes n'avaient pu sortir, mais à l'intérieur c'était un océan qui se déchaînait ... L'air froid fouettait son visage et il grelottait, mais peu lui importait, il ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison, dans leur maison ? Il soupira et vit qu'il n'était plus dans la rue, il avait marché sans regarder où il allait et maintenant il se retrouvait dans un grand parc très calme. C'était une grande étendue d'herbe et de massifs de fleurs, avec plein d'allées qui menaient à des petit coin à l'écart. Le parc était rempli d'immenses arbres qui semblaient être vieux comme le monde. L'endroit lui parut familier. Bien sur que ça m'est familier ... . Il s'engagea dans une allée qui zigzaguait entre les arbres et qui s'arrêtait enfin près d'un lac. Le soleil, qui était pourtant très brillant ce matin, se cachait derrière les nuages, et le vent se faisait encore plus violent. Il s'adossa à un gros chêne et resta un moment à regarder l'eau qui formait de petites vaguelettes. Puis il se retourna et se mit à fixer le tronc, quand il eu enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il fondit en larmes, se laissant tomber par terre. Quand il se releva il ne savait pas s'il était resté là à pleurer, pendant cinq minutes ou bien une heure. Mais il s'était calmé ... Il essuya la terre qui était collée à ses joues. Puis il se redressa et regarda encore une fois le tronc d'arbre. Du bout des doigts il retraça les formes gravées dans le bois. Et il se remit à pleurer ...

_Shin-chan avait gravé ce cœur, je m'en souviens de cette journée où les cerisiers étaient en fleurs. On était venu pour trouver un peu de calme, on s'était couché ici, a l'abri des regards, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et puis ce jour là il avait pris un couteau et avait gravé ça dans le tronc de ce vieil arbre : Un gros cœur et a l'intérieur de celui ci, Shin + Die . On est revenu de nombreuse fois ici et à chaque fois il retraçait les contours du cœur de peur qu'il ne s'efface " C'est notre cœur tenshi no " . Mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'on est pas revenu ici tout les deux, et le cœur, il est beaucoup moins visible qu'avant ... Oh Shin-chan tu as laissé notre cœur s'effacer ..._

xXx

Die fut repris d'une crise de larmes, il s'allongea par terre et entoura l'arbre de ses bras comme si il avait été son Koibito. Une fois calmé il se redressa et à nouveau scruta l'arbre.

xXx_  
_

_Shinya avait gravé " aishiteru tenshi no" ... il l'avait gravé pendant que j'étais assoupi et quand je me suis tourné vers lui, il l'avait caché. Quand on est revenu la fois suivante j'en ai profité pour lire, ça m'avait fait tellement plaisir. Mais peut être que 'tenshi no' c'est le type de la voiture... Non non 'tenshi no' c'est moi et il m'appelle comme ça depuis le jour où il est venu se réfugier chez moi, il y a environ quatre ans de cela . La première fois que je lui ai parlé, c'est à ce repas de famille, il est en quelque sorte mon cousin très éloigné par alliance ... Quoi qu'il en soit on se retrouvait tout les deux dans ce repas qui réunissait une trentaine de personnes. J'étais toujours avec mes cousins, qui ont le même âge que moi. On se fréquentait tous depuis un bout de temps, depuis notre enfance et on était toujours tous ensemble, les seuls ' jeunes ' du repas . Et lui il était toujours là, toujours seul ... Mes cousins se moquaient sans cesse de lui et depuis on le voyait moins souvent aux réunions familiales. Je suppose qu'il préférait rester seul chez lui plutôt qu'endurer les insultes et critiques de sa soit-disant famille. Ce jour là, il était venu, et paraissait très malheureux d'être ici, il me faisait de la peine. Mais mes cousins ne voyaient pas ça de la même manière et recommencèrent leurs moqueries à table, lui il ne disait rien. Le visage tourné vers son assiette, qu'il ne touchait pas d'ailleurs ... A la fin du repas, les 'jeunes' sont sorti de table pour aller dans le jardin et les adultes pouvaient se retrouver au calme pour parler de chose plus ou moins importantes. J' étais sorti avec mes cousins et j'ai entendu le père de Shinya lui dire_

_ " Dégage de là toi ! Vas donc retrouver les autres dans le jardin "  
" Mais père, je n'ai pas envie de voir les autres ..."  
" C'est un ordre ! "_

_Et Shinya était sorti, il était resté là vers la porte sans bouger et les moqueries avaient repris. Je n'avais pas supporté qu'on lui inflige ça, il n'avait rien demandé ... Alors j'étais allé le rejoindre, je ne me souviens pas ce que je lui avais dit exactement mais on s'est retrouvé dans le fond du jardin, loin des autres. Ce jour-là on avait bien parlé, ou plutôt j'avais bien parlé, lui il m'écoutait. Il m'avait écouté critiquer mes cousins, il m'avait écouté parler du lycée et de mes parents, lui il se contentait de sourire et d'acquiescer. Je lui ai dit que depuis peu je vivais seul, dans un studio que mes parents m'aidaient à financier mais que je devais travailler, je lui ai même donné mon adresse en lui disant " si un jour tu veux faire un tour, n'hésite pas" mais je savais très bien qu'il n'allait pas venir. J'avais remarqué quelques marques qu'il avait au visage, qu'il essayait de dissimuler derrière ses cheveux, qui étaient trop courts pour bien les masquer ... Il avait des bleus . J'avais supposé que c'était son père qui était violent avec lui, son père qui avait une assez mauvaise réputation dans la famille. Après que je lui ai demandé :_

_" Et toi, alors, ça va avec ton père ? "_

_A l'époque, je savais déjà que sa mère était décédé, par maladie. Mais je ne savais rien du reste. Maintenant je sais que c'est une questions absurde ... Son visage s'était crispé._

_ " Ano, à la maison ... "  
" Shinya, viens là, on s'en va ! "_

_C'était son père qui l'avait appelé, et il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase._

_" A la prochaine Daisuke "_

_Et il est parti en vitesse. Il m'avait beaucoup intrigué ce jour-là, je l'avais trouvé tellement mignon, tellement fragile que je voulais déjà le protéger ..._

xXx

Die se rallongea sur le dos, et ferma les yeux. Il était totalement plongé dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs ... Il revivait leur histoire une seconde fois ...

xXx

_" Le soir où sa vie avait changé, c'était un soir d'automne, je m'en souviens, il pleuvait et j'étais occupé à ... à rien faire ... et puis j'ai entendu frapper à la porte. Une fois, puis deux fois, et les coups ne s'arrêtaient pas .. Je me suis mis à courir pour ouvrir parce qu' à cette allure celui qui frappait allait défoncer ma porte. Et quand j'ai ouvert, j'ai découvert Shinya. Il était vêtu uniquement d'un T-shirt blanc et il était tellement mouillé que je voyais par transparence sa peau blanche, et j'ai été étonné aussi de le voir si maigre. Je ne savais que dire mais je me suis écarté de la porte pour le faire entrer. Dès qu'il a été à l'intérieur il a éclaté en sanglots, s'était mis à hurler des choses que je ne comprenais pas, il gesticulait dans tout les sens. J'ai vu sur ses bras des bleus et à la lumière j'ai remarqué qu'il avait un oeil au beurre noir. 'Mon Dieu son père l'a encore battu'. J'avais tout de suite pensé à ça ... j'avais raison. Je ne savais que faire pour qu'il s'arrête de hurler et qu'il puisse s'expliquer calmement ..._

_ " Oh Shinya calme toi ! C'est bon tu es en sécurité ! Tu peux te calmer, c'est moi, Daisuke ... Shinya ... arrête ... parle doucement je ne comprends pas... s'il te plais "_

_Mais il ne se calmait pas. Alors je l'ai attrapé par les épaules ,je l'ai collé contre le mur,et je l'ai embrassé ... ça a marché parce qu'il n'a plus fait un geste ... Après ce tendre baiser que j'avais déposé sur ces lèvres, je me suis reculé ..._

_" Je suis désolé ... je ... c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour ..."_

_Mais Shinya s'était collé à moi, fourrant sa tête dans mon cou, je sentais sa respiration saccadée ... Je l'ai pris dans mes bras.  
Ce soir-là, c'était un soir d'automne, il ne faisait pas beau, un temps comme aujourd'hui ... Si ça se trouve ça fait quatre ans jours pour jours ..._

_Ne Shin-chan, tu te souviens de ce soir-là ?_

_Tu n'avais rien dit ... Tu n'avais même pas expliqué pourquoi tu étais venu. Je m'en doutais bien de toute façon. Tu m'avais appelé ' mon ange ' et tu étais simplement allé te coucher dans mon lit. Moi je t'ai regarder dormir. Ton sommeil était très agité cette nuit-là et le matin tu étais reparti en me remerciant. Depuis ce soir-là, tu revenais souvent, on allait dans le parc juste pour être au calme, ou on marchait sans trop savoir où aller ... Tu ne parlais pas souvent, mais un jour tu as tout déballé : tu m'as parlé de ton père qui est alcoolique et qui te frappait, de la mort de ta mère. Tu m'as aussi parlé du collège où tu te sentais rejeté, que tu n'avais pas d'amis... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. En peu de temps j'avais appris à te connaître, enfin à l'époque je croyais, mais tu es la personne la plus mystérieuse que je connaisse ... Tes silences, parfois étaient pesants. Je comprenais que tu étais mal, que tu avais besoin de temps et de calme, alors moi aussi je me taisais ..._

_En six mois le nombre de tes visites n'a fait qu'augmenter. Quand je te demandais pourquoi tu venais si c'était pour ne rien dire tu me répondais_

_" C'est parce que il n'y qu'avec toi que je me sens bien Daisuke "_

_Moi aussi je me sentais bien avec toi ..._

_Et puis un jour, j'ai vu ce que tu trafiquais dans mon dos ... ce cœur, tu n'avais pas pu le cacher assez vite. Et le mien s'était mis à bondir dans ma poitrine, si fort qu'il aurait pu me transpercer. Je pensais le savoir ... non, tu n'aurais pu qu'éprouver de l'amitié pour moi ... en fait je n'en savais rien. Mais le voir gravé dans cet arbre ... Oh Shinya, si tu savais comme je t'aime ... si tu te doutais seulement du combat que j'ai mené pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras et goûter à nouveau tes lèvres ... Mais non. J'ai encore et toujours refoulé cette envie, et je t'ai lancé un regard exprimant du mieux possible la joie qui débordait de mon cœur, tout mon amour ... et toi, tu as simplement rougi, et tu as baissé la tête, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Dieux, qu'est ce que tu pouvais être adorable ... Et puis tu t'es levé, et tu m'as demandé si on pouvait partir. Tu te tenais à distance, les mains enfoncées dans tes poches. Tu avais peur que je te sautes dessus ? Tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais fait ça, je t'aimais et te respectais trop pour cela._

_De voir que tu n'éprouvais pas que de l'amitié envers moi n'a fait qu'augmenter mon amour pour toi. J'étais capable d'attendre des années, si il le fallait, pour que tu sois prêt . Mais fallait-il déjà que tu le saches ... J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre. J'étais de plus en plus tendre avec toi, et profitais de tes moment de tristesse pour te prendre dans mes bras, encore plus fort. Je voyais bien que tu étais gêné ... ça se comprend, tu étais si jeune et si timide ... Je t'en ai dit des mots doux et rassurants mais tu n'étais pas prêt, je le savais ... j'ai attendu et tu venais de plus en plus souvent ..._

_C'est fou ce que le temps à tes coté est passé vite, ça faisais un an déjà, un an ... et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là, parce que je sentais que tu étais plus à l'aise. Quelques fois tu répondais timidement à mes mots doux_

_Une nuit, tu étais venu chez moi .. J'avais entendu le bruit de la clé dans la serrure et je me suis réveillé. Je ne sais pour quelle raison tu étais venu ce soir la, peut-être ton père t'avais encore battu ou peut-être avais-tu une idée en tête ? En tout cas, j'ai fais semblant de dormir … Tu as posé la clé sur la table et je t'ai entendu approcher. Tu t'es assis sur le bord du lit, juste à coté de moi et tu as allumé la lampe de chevet. Ta main a effleuré ma peau, encore hésitante, et puis tu as commencé à me caresser la joue et le cou. Tu étais si doux Shin-chan, je rêvais de ce moment depuis bien longtemps ... J'ai senti ta main s'immobiliser et ta respiration se rapprocher lentement ... tes lèvres se sont posées délicatement sur le miennes. C'était tellement divin que j'en ai oublié de faire semblant de dormir et je t'ai pris dans mes bras.. Blotti contre mon corps, tes bras entourant ma taille, tu t'es mis à pleurer ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pleuré alors que c'était un moment que l'on attendait depuis longtemps tous les deux ... c'était peut-être pour ça. Je t'ai couvert de baisers pour te consoler et tu as murmuré ' aishiteru' dans mon oreille avant de t'endormir dans mes bras ..._

_Cette nuit-là, je t'ai regardé dormir. Ton sommeil paisible, ta respiration lente et régulière, tes bras toujours autour de ma taille. C'est toi, l'Ange. Mon Ange. Tu as craqué. J'ai pleuré de joie, silencieusement, sans troubler le calme de la nuit. Je crois que j'ai du m'endormir, parce que je ne t'ai pas vu partir. C'était peut-être le soleil qui m'avait réveillé. J'étais seul, mais peu importe. Je savais que tu reviendrais._

_6 mois ont passé, rapidement. Acteurs de cet amour interdit, on se voyait en secret, tu venais toujours à l'insu de ton père. Tu fuguais souvent, mais il suffisait que je te serre dans mes bras pour que tes peurs disparaissent. Les ecchymoses sur tes bras étaient toujours là, mais je contenais ma fureur, mon envie de tuer celui qui te faisait du mal, pour toi. Pour qu'avec moi, tu penses à autre chose qu'à l'enfer que tu vivais, avant. Mais il arrivait parfois que tes pleurs soient intarissables. Et tu parlais, de toi, de ton enfance, de la mort de ta mère, de ton père, du collège, des autres … toujours des mêmes sujets, en entrant de plus en plus dans les détails. J'aurais voulu te sortir de tout ça. Mais au moins, tu n'étais plus seul. Tu avais un ange gardien._

_Il s'est passé un moment où tu n'es plus venu. Je t'ai appelé, tu ne répondais pas. Je suis allé te guetter à la sortie du collège, j'ai même appelé les hôpitaux, aucune trace de toi. J'avais souvent pensé à aller chez toi, je n'osais pas. De peur qu'il sache. De peur de ne pas pouvoir contenir ma haine. De quoi j'aurais eu l'air si je m'étais retrouvé en taule ? Tu aurais de nouveau été seul …Alors je suis resté chez moi, à t'attendre. Et la même chose s'est reproduite. L'automne. La pluie. Des coups frappés à ma porte. Je savais déjà que c'était toi. Je savais que j'allais encore devoir passer la nuit à te rassurer, te réconforter. Mais je ne me doutais pas de l'état dans lequel j'allais te trouver. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas quelques ecchymoses. Juste avant que tu te jettes dans mes bras j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir ta lèvres ouverte et le sang sur ton visage. Si je te serrais un peu trop fort, tu gémissais de douleur. Alors que tu t'étouffais avec tes larmes, tu m'as supplié de te garder, de ne pas le prévenir. Tu t'accrochais à moi comme quelqu'un qui se noie à une planche. Je t'ai laissé pleurer, crier, me frapper autant que tu voulais. Il fallait bien qu'elle arrive un jour, cette crise de nerfs. Je te regardais, impuissant, désemparé. Et puis tu t'es calmé. Tu m'as demandé pardon, je n'ai rien dis et je t'ai conduit dans ma chambre. Tu étais trempé. J'ai apporté un yukata, et la trousse de secours. Tu ne gémissais plus, tu te contentais de me fixer, pendant que je nettoyais les plaies au visage, aux bras, au dos, en serrant les dents à chaque nouvelle marque. Je crois qu'après, tu m'as remercié, je t'ai embrassé, couvert de baisers, et encore une fois, rassuré. Je m'en voulais, de n'avoir pu te protéger comme je l'avais promis ... Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne te touchera, Shinya ... et après ? Je l'ai bercé, comme un petit enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, apaisé ..._

_Le rêve n'était pas terminé …  
Juste un murmure …_

_"Tu ne dors pas, Daisuke ?"_

_Ma main s'était faite caressante sur sa joue. De l'autre, j'ai allumé la lampe de chevet._

_"Je te regardais dormir …"_

Et il y avait toujours ces larmes dans tes yeux …des larmes de quoi, je n'en savais rien. Ton expression est restée indéchiffrable. 

_" Daisuke …"_

_J'ai senti ses bras glisser de mon dos jusqu'à entourer mon cou et m'attirer à lui.  
Yeux dans les yeux. C'était la première fois que tu réclamais._

_" Kisu shite …"_

_Une simple demande, si suppliante, où pointait quand même l'envie, et qui m'a retourné corps et âme._

_" Fais moi l'amour, onegai …"_

_Il n'avait que 15 ans et demi._

_" Shinya …"_

_Un doigt sur mes lèvres. Son souffle chaud sur ma peau._

_" Chut … Peu importe si tu me fais mal … je te veux."_

_Pour toute réponse, je l'ai embrassé, lui promettant par ce baiser autant de douceur, de chaleur et d'amour que possible. J'essayais de masquer mon inquiétude par un sourire. Il a du le sentir mais il n'a rien dit. Est-ce que le désespoir peut pousser une personne à s'offrir ? Sans doute … c'est bien ce qu'il a fait ce soir là. Il avait besoin de consolation et moi de lui._

_Je savais qu'il avait peur, au fond. Mais au moins, il avait confiance en moi. Et il le voulait._

_Toutes ces nuits passées à le contempler, à soigner les plaies de son corps et de son cœur, toutes ces heures passées avec lui, à refouler mon amour, au début, puis mon désir, ensuite. Toutes ces précautions pour ne pas le brusquer, pour gagner sa confiance et son amour. On pourrait penser que cette demande était la plus belle des récompenses, après tous ces sacrifices. Mais maintenant que je l'avais, lui, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. J'avais peur de me laisser emporter trop loin par mon désir. Ce n'était pas ma première fois. A lui, si. Alors même s'il m'avait assuré que peu lui importait si je lui faisais trop mal …_

_Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier._

_Toi sous moi, tu étais magnifique. Si frêle que je pouvais suivre la courbe de tes os avec mon doigt … si lisse … ces foutues ecchymoses ne troublaient pas ta beauté. Si pur, si beau … un ange. C'est comme ça que je te voyais. Les minutes passaient, les baisers s'approfondissaient, les caresses plus prononcées, plus précises … Mes vêtements et le yukata se rejoignaient sur le sol en un doux froissement de tissu. Tu m'avais demandé d'éteindre la lumière. Tu ne voulais sûrement pas que je te vois entièrement nu. Peu importe. Je pouvais te sentir contre moi, je pouvais t'entendre. Ton érection naissante et ton gémissement de douleur quand je me suis introduit en toi. Tu m'as aussitôt adressé ton plus beau sourire, pour nous rassurer, tous les deux. Le temps que tu t'habitues à ma présence, et j'ai commencé à me mouvoir en toi.  
Toi sous moi, ça a été merveilleux. Tes bras enserraient mon cou, ta tête penchait inconsciemment vers l'arrière, ta bouche entrouverte laissait échapper des gémissements qui sonnaient comme la plus belle des musiques à mes oreilles. Le plaisir et la douleur se sont rejoints pour qu'ensemble on atteigne le 7e ciel._

_Il n'y a que dans les rêves que tout est merveilleux, ne ? Je vivais un rêve éveillé, lorsque tu étais près de moi. Pour plonger progressivement vers l'enfer. Douceur glacée. Je n'avais le droit que de te goûter ? Je ne te croyais pas d'une telle cruauté … Shinya … Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Qui est cet autre auquel tu t'offres ? Si jamais il te fait souffrir, toi aussi …_

xXx

_Les sakura étaient en fleurs_

_Souviens toi de nous, marchant main dans la main_

_Sous cette pluie de pétales roses et blanches_

_« Regarde Die … nous sommes aussi légers que ces pétales_

_Regarde les s'envoler au souffle du vent …_

_Elles sont libres …_

_Et si notre amour fane un jour, il ne disparaîtra jamais_

_Comme les fleurs, il renaîtra à chaque printemps … »_

xXx

_ A suivre ..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : ben nous, encore, toujours ...  
**Base** : ben eux, encore, toujours ... xD  
Euh ... c'quoi après ? Ah, **Genre**, ouais : un yaoi sans lemon siouplait.  
**Disclaimer** : pazànou ( zut alors )

**Commentaire** litt(BAM! itai ) Shut up ! hahem. Bon alors ... 6e chapitre, sans doute le dernier avant ... longtemps. Le rythme des cours, avec son lot de bouquins à lire, étant assez éprouvant (ouais bon, ça fait 4 jours, mais dodo quand même --''), on ne trouve et ne trouvera plus vraiment le temps ni l'énergie d'écrire, même si de mon côté j'essaye de m'y remettre.  
Le chapitre 7 est en cours, mais quant à savoir quand il sera terminé, alors là ... (muette)  
Bref. Ce chapitre est celui dont je suis le plus satisfaite. Allez savoir pourquoi ...

Bonne lecture, et arigatô à celles qui nous suivent et postent des reviews de temps à autres )

-----------------------------------------------------------

Silent Jealousy  
Chapitre 6

----------------------------------------------------------

" Kyo ? C'est toi ? Réponds bordel ! Kyo ! "

Enchaînement de questions inutiles, qui le brûlaient de l'intérieur et avaient franchi le barrage de ses lèvres jusque là closes. Il savait … au premier regard, il savait … mais se persuader du contraire et rester chaudement blotti dans les bras de son amant aurait été tellement plus simple, plus rassurant, que de l'affronter, après … après.

Et en guise de réponse, un sourire démoniaque. Un frisson parcoura l'échine de miyavi, et il sentit des larmes de peur lui monter aux yeux et brouiller sa vue.

" Co ... comment m'as tu ... retrouvé ? "

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et il avait beaucoup de mal à articuler.

" Je te l'avais dis mon chaton ... je t'avais dis que où que tu sois, même si tu te caches, j'allais te retrouver ! "

A ces mots, la peur se mua en panique, les tremblement devirent plus violents et il se mis à pleurer ... Une vague de souvenirs.

" Non ! comment ? ... Pourquoi ? ... je ne veux pas ! NON ! "

" miyavi ! "

Jui, qui venait d'arriver derrière lui, le pris dans ses bras sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

" Miya calme toi mon ange ... "

Mais il se mit à se débattre de plus en plus fort, hurlant et sanglotant.  
Jui le serra encore plus fort, prêt à tout endurer pour calmer son amant, essayant de le calmer à force de caresses, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. En vain. Et un seul nom revenait dans la bouche de miyavi. Kyo.

Jui se concentra alors sur l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Il les observait, un petit sourire en coin, mais était-ce vraiment un sourire ? Une auréole de cheveux blonds volontairement décoiffés, les traits enfantins de son visage déformés par … par quoi au juste ? Rien qui inspirait la confiance … Ce rictus et la folie qui se lisait dans ses yeux sombres, expressions qui contrastaient tellement avec le reste de sa personne … Jui fut parcouru d'un frisson.

miyavi profita alors des quelques secondes d'inattention de son amant qui avait relâché son étreinte pour se dégager et s'enfuir en courant, sans même savoir où aller ... peut importe, il devait s'éloigner de Kyo au plus vite. S'éloigner de ses souvenirs, partir, oublier ... Dans sa tête résonnait sans cesse la même phrase _Tu fuis miyavi ! Tu as peur ? _comme le jour où il avait pris la fuite devant lui, au lycée … avant de se rendre compte que cette voix était bien réelle, alors que lui courait, toujours ... _Pourquoi, pourquoi il est revenu, pourquoi il a fait ça, pourquoi il ne me laisse pas ! _Ilavait réussi à refaire sa vie, à recoller les morceaux de son cœur brisé et à repousser les souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête, grâce à Jui, avec qui il était comblé de bonheur ... Mais Kyo l'avait retrouvé.

Jui interrogea le dénommé Kyo du regard. Pourquoi ce ton cruel ? Qu'y avait-il eu entre miyavi et lui ? Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie d'avant, avant qu'il se rencontre, ou alors très vaguement, comme s'il voulait éviter le sujet_. Kyo doit être un ancienne connaissance … un très mauvaise connaissance … Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Kyo ? _

Lequel lui jeta un regard plein de reproche et de haine... Un regard quasi indescriptible mais tout aussi effrayant…

Kyo n'avait plus aucun doute, ils étaient ensemble. Il avait bien remarqué leur complicité, leurs gestes, et l'inquiétude de l'autre, ses mots qu'il employait pour Lui parler … en quelque seconde il avait compris ... _Il me l'a volé ! Il n'avait pas le droit, miyavi est à moi, à moi seul ! Il verra … il verra ce qu'il arrive quand on s'empare de mes affaires ! _

Tout ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde et Jui s'élança à la poursuite du brun, qui dans sa détresse parcourait les rues. Il courait très vite, comme s'il avait la mort à ses trousses. Cette course dura un long moment, 10 minutes, 20, Jui ne savait plus, et accélérait de temps en temps de temps mais miyavi avait toujours une longueur d'avance. Il l'appela, plusieurs fois, mais l'autre courait toujours, sans jamais ralentir. A croire qu'il faisait exprès de ne rien entendre.

A bout de forces, miyavi commençait à traîner les pieds et trébucha, s'écroulant de tout son long sur l'asphalte. Et restait là, sans bouger.

" miyavi ! "

Jui s'agenouilla à côté de lui, le souffle court, et redressa tant bien que mal son koibito qui, sans prévenir, éclata en sanglots dans ses bras, enchaînant des phrases plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres, pleurant sur l'épaule du châtain. Lequel cru comprendre que miyavi le suppliait.

" Je t'en prie, Jui … "

Le serrant de ses dernières forces, le visage dans le creux du cou de l'autre, sa voix se transforma en murmure.

" Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on le revoit sinon ... il va … "

Et contre toute attente, il se remit à hurler, attirant le regard et les remarques désobligeantes des rares passants. Jui, désemparé, attendit que la crise passe, et releva miyavi, pour le ramener chez eux.  
Sans échanger un mot, ils rentrèrent tout doucement, Jui soutenant à demi miyavi qui menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque pas. Il était étonné de la distance qu'ils avaient parcouru. Se posant tout deux des questions, questions sans réponse ou qu'ils n'oseront poser à l'autre, du moins pas maintenant. Jui voulait tout savoir sur cet homme et sur sa relation avec miyavi mais de peur de le faire paniquer il opta pour garder le silence. Un silence qui les apaisait tout les deux.Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant leur immeuble. miyavi, crispé jusque là, se détendit un peu lorsqu'il vit que Kyo était parti. Un soupir de soulagement leur échappa à tout deux.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Jui alla coucher miyavi, qui, enveloppé de chaleur, ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux … plus pour rassurer le châtain qu'autre chose car il ne cessait de repenser aux évènements de la nuit. Les images étaient trop présentes. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir …  
Pensant qu'il s'était endormi, Jui se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon – il étouffait -, l'ouvrit en grand et laissa la fraîcheur de la nuit pénétrer en lui ... Il se relâcha et ses joues se mouillèrent de larmes sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Les rayons du soleil transperçaient le ciel et lui donnaient un ton violacé ... puis rose ... et à présent il faisait jour ...

** xXx**

Toshiya s'extirpa avec difficulté de l'étreinte possessive de son amant, qui dormait toujours profondément. Il ne voulait pas – il ne fallait pas – qu'il se réveille. Il se baissa, se retenant de gémir, et enveloppa son corps nu brisé de fatigue et de douleur de son yukata qui se trouvait par terre. Et sortit. L'épaisse moquette blanche étouffait ses pas, mais l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité, et il faisait attention à ne pas heurter un objet. Toujours pour ne pas le réveiller. Et profiter de ces quelques instants où il n'était pas là à lui rappeler sa condition, dans ces moments où il ne trouvait plus la volonté de lui répondre ouvertement, d'en faire autant, de le rabaisser, de le détruire comme il le détruisait. Et d'en finir aux coups. Quotidiennement. L'enfer

Esclave de son corps qui le trahissait  
Prisonnier dans sa propre tête, des pensées contradictoires qui s'y agitaient constamment.  
Retenu par ces liens dorés qui lui déchiraient la peauBlessé dans sa chair et son âme mise à nue  
Il lui appartenait, n'est-ce pas ?Il l'aimait comme il le haïssait.  
Et seulement il se rendit compte des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.  
Son visage auquel il ne touchait jamais.

Jamais.

Pour ne pas l'abîmer, ne pas troubler cette enivrante beauté.

Il se laissa aller au désespoir, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sur le sofa du salon.

Sanglotant silencieusement, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'il retenait lorsqu'il était là.

**_Let me drain my feelings out  
My emotions scream  
Let me drain!_**

Il pleura sur lui-même, sur sa rage, sur sa honte, sa tristesse et son amour détruit.

Il était dépendant de lui, il avait besoin de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de sa brutalité qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Des mots qui s'enfonçaient en lui comme des milliers de morceaux de verre brisés. Et quelques fois –oh, de plus en plus rares-, de sa tendresse et de son attention.

Comme avant.

**_You pushed me I'm insane  
Dissolution is knocking on my door  
Can't stop my bitter tears  
Oh take away my fears  
Body and soul is blown up into pieces_**

Et ce sourire qui le hantait et qu'il aimait  
Ce sourire auquel il ne résistait jamais.

A tâtons, il décrocha le téléphone, et le contempla longuement, avant de composer un numéro qu'il avait appris par cœur au fil des mois.Depuis qu'il s'était décidé à reprendre contact avec le seul qui puisse réellement le comprendre.  
Et n'attendit même pas que l'autre ait prononcé l'habituel "Moshi moshi"

" J'en peux plus, Jui … "

Un soupir pour unique réponse. Toshiya se doutait bien qu'appeler à 4h du matin n'était pas une chose à faire. Qu'il l'appelait un peu trop souvent aussi.

" Totchi … On en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois … "  
" J'ai trop mal …"

Les larmes menaçaient de se remettre à couler, à présent, et il luttait de toutes ses forces. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de reprendre l'air qui lui faisait défaut.

" K'so, faudra que y'en ait un qui crève pour que ça finisse ? "

L'exaspération pointait dans la voix de Jui, les sanglots dans celle de Toshiya.

" Tu comprends pas … je l'aime, peu importe le reste … t'as pas idée de la force du lien qui nous uni. "

Et pourtant…

_Pourquoi je pleure ? Arrête !_

" Non je comprends pas ! Je pige pas comment tu peux aimer-"  
" C'est mon-"  
" Je sais qui il est ! Mais merde, te laisse pas manipuler comme une vulgaire marionnette tout juste bonne à aller faire la pute ! "

_Une marionnette parmi tant d'autres, que je manipule comme le fait Kaoru avec moi._

" C'est ce que je suis … "  
" Si tu l'dis … "  
" Demo … "  
" Ta gueule ! Vas te faire baiser par qui tu veux, et par lui, et arrête de jouer les victimes ! Toi au moins .. t'es consentant ! "

_Toi au moins ... t'es consentant !_

Il avait senti la fêlure dans la voix de ami. S'ils avaient rompu, lui et Kaoru, c'était donc pour une bonne raison … de même que Jui refusait de voir, de parler à ce dernier.  
Et même s'il ne le devinait que trop …

" Jui … est-ce qu'il … t'a-"

Une voix furieuse l'interrompit, encore.

" Peu importe ce que ce salaud m'a fait ! Je ne veux pas le revoir, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, et je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles en chialant à 4h du mat' ! J'ai déjà assez de problèmes pour m'occuper des tiens ! Sayonara ! "  
" Demo … "

Pour seule réponse, le bip répétitif du téléphone toujours collé contre son oreille. Il l'écouta longtemps sans vraiment y prêter attention.

_Alors c'était pour ça … Kaoru, putain, pourquoi tu l'as pas laissé tranquille ? Pourquoi avoir forcé ? Pourquoi …pourquoi l'avoir… Il aurait fini par vouloir...  
Et quand il t'a quitté, tu t'es rabattu sur moi. Parce que moi, je suis faible et vulnérable, parce que je suis le seul que tu peux réellement manipuler à ta guise, parce que je n'ai personne à par toi. Parce que je t'aime depuis toujours et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te garder près de moi. J'ai besoin de toi et peut importe s'il faut crever sous tes coups, ce sera toujours à cause et grâce à toi. Je m'arrangerai pour t'emporter avec moi dans la mort. _

" Tu as entendu Jui, il en a rien à foutre de tes états d'âme … et moi non plus. "

Toshiya sursauta et lâcha le combiné. En face de lui et sans qu'il l'ait vu ni entendu arriver, Kaoru affichait son éternel sourire sournois, celui qui annonçait, encore, quelque chose à la fois divin et haïssable. Et leur 2e téléphone en main.  
Il soupira.

" Tu as tout écouté, ne ?"

" Exactement, ma jolie poupée … cette conversation, et toutes les autres, quand tu croyais m'échapper quelques heures et revenir te coucher juste avant que je me réveille. Tu as été un vilain, vilain, vilain petit garçon … "

Kaoru vit avec délice les yeux de Toshiya s'écarquiller de stupeur. Il plaça un index sous son menton, le lui releva et contempla le beau visage marbré de larmes.

" Ma trop jolie marionnette … n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui tire les ficelles. "

Il se pencha et captura les lèvres entrouvertes de Toshiya déjà soumis au baiser violent et passionné.  
Il adorait le torturer, faire rouler les lèvres douces et pleines entre les siennes, alterner douces caresses et morsures brutales, imposer son propre rythme à sa langue.

**_Puppet Girl, your strings are mine …_**

Et qu'il finisse nu sous lui, comme toujours …

**xXx **

Il déambulait dans les rues une fois de plus, ne sachant déjà plus où il se trouvait et s'en fichant d'ailleurs royalement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Uniquement par plaisir de laisser Shinya seul chez eux, à l'attendre en regardant l'heure toutes les cinq minutes et se dire que c'étaient encore cinq minutes de trop sans lui. Bien pâle vengeance, mais nécessaire. Il n'en pouvait plus de le savoir près de lui, et ne supportait même plus son regard sur son corps. Envie, désir. Le même qu'il devait offrir à l'autre qui complétait sa vie. Frustration. Qu'il aille l'évacuer ailleurs.

Il heurta quelqu'un –"K'so, faîtes attention où vous marchez !"-, bredouilla des excuses sans même lever les yeux du sol et continua son chemin quand il entendit qu'on l'interpellait, par son surnom.

Il se retourna vivement et fit face à un homme des plus banals qu'il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré auparavant. Plus petit que lui, cheveux mi-long châtains, habillé d'un jean bleu sombre légèrement trop large, et d'une veste en cuir ouverte sur une chemise noire – malgré le froid hivernal- il le regardait, visiblement surpris.

" Excusez-moi, mais … on se connaît ? "  
" Ben voyons … "Il soupira, faussement déçu. " Kaoru, ton fidèle compagnon de tes années de lycée ! "  
" J 'aurais pas pu tomber mieux " ironisa Die, en le reconnaissant.  
" T'as pas l'air d'aller bien ... Et sans lui demander son avis, il le prit par le bras, Allez, viens, je t'invite ! "  
" J'y compte bien, de toute façon j'ai pas une thune. "

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar, assis chacun de leur côté à enchaîner verre sur verre et clope sur clope, en silence. N'ayant rien a se dire, même après plusieurs années ou ne sachant pas comment engager la conversation. Chacun absorbé par ses propres pensées. Au cinquième verre Kaoru releva la tête.

" Alors, pourquoi tu tires une gueule pareille ? "  
" T'as vu la tienne ? "

Il avait répondu du tac au tac, sans même lever le nez de son verre.

" Ca ne te va pas de faire des cachotteries ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? "  
" Putain, mais tout va bien, okay ? "

Il fit signe au serveur de lui resservir un verre.

" Bah voyons et c'est pour ça que tu te soûles ... "  
" Dans le genre, tu fais pire que moi. "  
" Ouais, mais moi j'ai une raison ... Enfin des raisons, parce que tout va mal ! "

Il claqua violemment son verre sur la table, attirant l'attention de Die qui leva un sourcil étonné.Et déballa tout sans se préocuper du roux.

" De toute façon ça date pas d'aujourd'hui, et tout le monde faisait semblant de ne pas voir que ça n'allait plus du tout au lycée, même toi Die ! J'ai foutu la merde et à cause de moi on a tous perdu contact ... à quelqu'un près, et il fallait que ce soit lui ! J'étais tellement accro à ce sale gosse qu'il me rendait fou, à esquiver mes regards et refuser mes avances ! Et alors ? Et alors c'est arrivé, je le voulais ! Il m'a rendu fou Die ... de désir et de frustration.On aurait pu continuer, ensemble, je sais qu'il a aimé, je le sais ! Mais il a préféré me fuir ! Et là ... je suis rentré, un soir, et ce cher Toshiya – tu te souviens de Toshiya ? "  
" Ton frère, ne ? "

Kaoru acquiessa avant de re-commander un verre, ce qui laissa une demi-seconde de réflexion à Die pour comprendre. _Jui ... Putain Kao, espèce de salaud ! _

Kaoru avala une longue rasade de wiskey sous l'oeil suspicieux du barman avant de reprendre, d'une voix un peu cassée.

" Ouais, donc Toshiya, heureusement qu'il était là ! Quand il m'a proposé de m'aider, il s'est carrément offert à moi ! C'était grandiose, je savais pas qu'il était aussi doué, tu vois le genre ? Et il en redemande, encore ! Encore ... "

Aucune gêne, aucune honte dans ses paroles. Die en resta sans voix et lui lança un regard de reproches. Il tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid mais l'envie de faire goûter son poing à Kaoru se faisait presque irrésistible.  
Il avait envie de hurler son dégoût, mais se contentait de serrer les dents.

_Toshiya, baka, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu le laisse disposer de ton corps selon sers caprices ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Non, tu ne l'aimes pas ... Pas comme tu devrais aimer un ami et un amant. J'aurais du m'occuper plus de toi au lieu de consacrer tout mon temps à Shinya ... surtout vu la manière dont il me remercie maintenant ... _Pensa t-il, amèrement.

" Ca te choque, hein ? Toi et tes principes ... " Et il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, hypocrite et amplifié par l'ivresse qui le gagnait.

Die, exaspéré, s'efforçait d'ignorer le regard des clients alentour posé sur eux. Il gardait un oeil sur Kaoru avachi sur la table, riant toujours, son corps secoué de spasmes.Deux minutes après, le rire avait cessé, et il crut qu'il s'était endormi ... pour finalement constater que non, au prochain soubresaut, comme un sanglot étouffé. Kaoru releva finalement la tête. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues rougies par l'alcool et la chaleur, et il reniflait bruyamment._Pitoyable ..._

" Mais le pire, dans tout ça ... c'est que j'lui suffis pas ! Il s'laisse baiser par ces sales p-pervers, tous sexes confondus, dans les boîtes de strip-t-ease où j'l'envoie bosser ! Et pis m-merde, pourquoi j'l'envoie jouer les p-utes là-bas, hein ? Hein ? Et c'est pas tout ! J'l'ai pris en flag' avec un ... espèce de mec – à moins qu'ce soit une fille ... -, carrément ridicule à côté d'lui ! "

_Ta gueule, ta gueule Kaoru ! _ Die hésitait entre partir et laisser Kaoru à une âme charitable qui s'occuperait de lui ou le ramener chez lui ... mais étant donné l'état d'ébriété de celui-ci et de lui même, il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'attaque à le remorquer jusqu'à il-ne-savait-où.

" Ouais allez, on s'en va, t'as assez dit de conneries pour ce soir "

Il fouilla les poches de la veste du châtain pour en sortir un porte-feuille et payer la note, puis traîna Kaoru dehors après avoir rassuré le barman d'un regard comme pour lui dire qu'il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul.

Force était de constater que non, et il finit par faire asseoir Kaoru sur un banc non loin du bar.

" C'est où chez toi ? "" J'sais pu ... s'moi dormir ... "  
" Non, te couche pas ici bordel ! " Il retint Kaoru qui basculait sur le côté, épuisé. " Y'a quelqu'un chez toi ? J'me vois mal te traîner tu vois"  
" Toshiya ... "

Die soupira. _J'aurais du m'en douter ..._ Il fouilla de nouveau sa veste et en ressortit son portable. Répertoire. Toshiya. Appeler.  
L'autre répondit à la quatrième sonnerie, en hurlant, certainement pour couvrir la musique que le roux pouvait entendre. _Encore au " boulot " ..._

" Moshi moshi ... "  
" Kao ? J't'entends pas, parle plus fort ! "  
" Kaoru repose actuellement dans la rue et si tu viens pas le chercher les éboueurs s'en chargeront, hahaha. "

Le ton ironique du roux fit radicalement changer l'autre d'attitude.

" Attends. "

Un claquement de porte, la musique et l'agitation qui s'éloignent. Die retint un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à hurler.

" Ano... Qui est à l'appareil ? "

_C'est bien lui ... la même voix ... elle m'aurait presque manquée. Dans quoi t'es tombé, Totchi ? _

" Die desu ... " Un silence. Il pouvait presque imaginer l'expression de suprise sur son visage maquillé. " Ano ... "  
" Die ? Mon Die ? Ano, je veux dire ... C'est vraiment toi ? "

" En personne. Bon, désolé de couper court à ces retrouvailles mais il faut absoluement que tu te libères, j'suis avec Kaoru et il est sur le point de s'endormir sur un banc public là ...- " Il tourna rapidement la tête pour vérifier l'état de celui-ci et soupira une énième fois. " Que dis-je, il dort déjà ... "" T'avais gardé contact avec lui ? Mais je croyais que ... "  
" Non, mais euh ... laisse tomber et ramène toi, on est en face du bar l'Atmosphère "  
" Ouais, j'vois ... j'arrive, bai bai chéri "  
" Hn ... "

Le roux coupa la communication, se retourna vers Kaoru et le secoua sans retenu.

" Il va venir te récupérer, alors bouge pas, okay ? " Une fois qu'il était sûr que l'information parviendrait bien à son cerveau embrumé, il l'abandonna là et marcha sur quelques mètres, avant de s'adosser contre la façade d'un magasin pour surveiller l'arrivée de Toshiya. _J'pourrais jamais le regarder comme avant ... _

A peine dix minutes plus tard, une voiture noire se gara non loin du bar et la créature la plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vu en descendit pour se diriger vers Kaoru d'une démarche sensuelle et féminine à l'image même de son apparence.

Monté sur des platforms, ses bas résilles laissaient apercevoir sa peau de miel et rendaient ses jambes finement musclées plus interminables. Vêtu uniquement d'un mini-short en cuir noir on ne pouvait plus moulant, et d'une chemise blanche l'air d'avoir été enfilée et boutonnée à la hâte. Sans parler de son visage, ses traits fins qu'ils ne pouvait apercevoir de là où il se trouvait mais dont il gardait bien le souvenir ... sa chevelure noire de jais dont quelques mèches retombaient sur ses yeux qu'il savait sombres.

_Mode bavage intensif déclanché ! Toshiya, tu es ... bandant. Heureusement que j'ai ma parka, ça serait flagrant sinon. Rhaw ..._

Il resta encore quelques minutes, le temps de s'assurer que Kaoru était bien en sécurité dans la voiture ... _La voiture ..._ Des images défilant dans son esprit, le soir où il avait découvert le secret de Shinya. Cette même voiture et le brun qui la conduisait ... qui embrassait son koi ..._ Pas lui ... pas Toshiya, pas mon ami d'enfance ! Mais cette voiture ... Allez, Die, vas prendre une douche, des voitures comme celle là, y'en a des centaines à Tokyo ... Oui mais quand même ... K'so ! Shinya ..._

Il détacha son regard de la portière qui venait de se refermer, et au bord des larmes, il reprit sa marche solitaire, comme pour effacer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ...

------------------------------------------------

A SUIVRE ... un de ces jours  
Gomen

------------------------------------------------

Bon alors, s'vous avez pas compris, Die, Jui, Totchi et Kao se connaissent depuis le lycée, Kao a violé Jui, et là, c'est carrément l'inceste, et Die a de gros doutes sur le mec se trouvant être l'amant de Shinya et repart chialler dans son coin, voilà voilà.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! xD  



End file.
